Blue Eyes
by Pharaoh Demise
Summary: After a traumatic event, Feliciano Vargas' mental state is broken and he is sent to a mental institute in hopes of getting better. Once there, a journalist comes to visit him with a strange interest in his case. Can Feliciano regain his sanity with the help of this journalist and put an end to the sadistic monster who destroyed their lives? Warning inside, please read before hand.
1. Chapter 1

**_Back with a new story, yay! So... This is a new genre I'm writing for and it doesn't revolve around romance so much *le gasp!* This is a Mental Patient-ish AU. Human names are used and as with my other stories, yaoi couples. Don't like gay pairings, don't read. Or do, because the plot is interesting enough to overlook the pairings... No? Well, like I said before, there will be romance, but not so much. _**

**_As a warning, this is a rated M story for the following reasons: excessive cursing, blood, gore, gang-rape (that's right, I said it, RAPE), murder, slight insane!yandere! Italy, suicide, another yandere character who will remain anon for now, creepy occurrences, multiple endings and character deaths. _**

**_Fun right? Also, as a fair warning for those who are extremely over-protective of children, get out now, because children are not safe in this fic. Think of it like an episode of Law and Order: Special Unit Victims... If you get that reference, then you know what will happened to them. There will be lots of fucked up shit in this fic, so I'm telling you all as a warning, if you get uneasy reading about gang-rape and children being hurt in any way, shape, or form, this is not the fic for you. I really don't know why I decided to write a fic like this, especially for Italy, but my mind is fucked so yeah... For those brave souls willing to ready this through the end, please send in comments on what you think of this fic so far and any suggestions on how to make it better. I'm sure I may be over-exaggerating on this whole fucked up shit but who knows, I mean, I know many people who wouldn't want to read about gang-rapes and children being murdered. I feel as though I should warn people before reading this and having them send me hate messages about how I'm a sick person and stuff... Please don't kill me ;_;_**

**_Without further ado, please enjoy, those who will read this fail of a story._**

**_Title: Blue Eyes_**

**_Summary: After a traumatic event, Feliciano Vargas' mental state is broken and he is sent to a mental institute in hopes of getting better. Once there, a journalist comes to visit him with a strange interest in his case. Can Feliciano regain his sanity with the help of this journalist and put an end to the sadistic monster who destroyed their lives? _**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

**Day 1**

**Patient: Feliciano Vargas**

**Date: XX-XX-20XX **

**Time: 15:06:58 pm**

Every where his amber eyes turned to, all he saw was white. The pure white walls stretched out from the spotless white tiled floor to the stainless white ceiling. He could barely make out the thin outline of the door that led out beyond the little white room. Even if he wanted to leave that place, there was no door handle, and it terrified him. There was no escape. The bright fluorescent white light blinded him as he stared up at the ceiling, yet he didn't look away. He depended on that light. It kept the nightmares away. He begged them to keep the lights on –the doctors, nurses, his brother- but no one ever listened. Who would listen if they marked you as mentally unstable?

Lovino Vargas sighed deeply, and numbly stared at the computer screen. The man in white with him gravely explained his brother's condition, but he didn't understand, or rather, he couldn't and didn't want to. How was one to react if someone told him that his little brother was dangerously insane?

"Mr. Vargas, I understand this is not what you wanted to hear— "

"No, you don't understand! That's my little brother, he's all I got left ever since…" he choked on a sob and bit his lip. On screen, his brother continued to stare at the light dully, mouth gaped open. Not him, Lovino thought, God, not Feli…

"…Feliciano needs to stay here longer. He needs to be monitored at all times so we can further understand the severity of the damage done to his mental state. We'll continue treating him here and we will keep you updated on his condition," the man informed, placing a gentle hand on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino hardly felt it, just another weight on his shoulders. "He can get through this… with time and the right treatment," the man assured kindly.

"...C-Can I talk to him before I leave?" Lovino asked. The man nodded and opened the door for him. "It'll have to be quick, but we do have visiting days if you're interested," he replied. Lovino said nothing and quietly followed the man down the hall to his brother.

For an asylum, the halls were brightly lit and warmly cosy. The sun shone brightly through the fogged windows, illuminating the polished floors and clean walls with a soft glow. The light appeared to bounce off of the man's white clothes, causing him to glow ominously as well.

"Now, before we can properly diagnose your brother, we need to know if there is something that isn't on the file. Say, drug addiction or past attempts at suicide..."

"My brother isn't that fucked up, you know," Lovino snapped. "That's not what I meant," the man said quickly, "I meant if there is something we should know about Feliciano we don't know yet and perhaps it's been kept a secret or not taken in consideration, anything off at all." Lovino grumbled, and after a moment, answered, "My brother hasn't done any drugs or attempted suicide. He's a strong kid for a usual wimp... Just... keep anyone... with blue eyes away... far away." The man nodded, mentally noting his warning. "Good to know."

After walking in silence for a minute, Lovino mustered up the courage to speak again. "Doctor..." Lovino began before the man interrupted.

"Oh, my apologies, Mr. Vargas, I'm not your brother's doctor. I'm the head nurse in charge of Feliciano. Your brother's doctor is out of town at the moment," the man sheepishly corrected. Lovino blinked, feeling his irritation levels spike up.

"So... What the hell is so important that this doctor couldn't come and tell me about my brother himself?" he gritted, trying hard to maintain the little patience he could muster.

"I'm not sure, truth be told. Dr. Jones does that time to time without so much as an excuse. A bit of a bloody git when he does because then I have to explain to the patient's family everything, including why he is not present," the man responded sympathetically, "Be assured though, Mr. Vargas. I personally see through every patient's treatment and medication, so I will do my best to guarantee Feliciano's recovery. From a medical standpoint, his case is interesting... I will be keeping a close eye on him." Lovino grunted but said nothing.

They drew nearer to Feliciano's room. In their eyes, the halls were lit and pure snow white, warm. Yet as they stepped closer, the light began to fade away as the assuring warmth cooled and left the halls feeling empty and cold. The pure white walls became speckled by scarlet blood, turning into large stains as they stepped further down the hall. The chilling distorted laughter resonated from the walls, filling the hall completely. Feliciano knew they were coming. He knew those with the accursed eyes were near, wanting to drag him back to his hellish nightmares. It was dark now, the walls and tiles soiled deep red. Louder and louder the laughter grew, and tighter and tighter his chest tightened. He whimpered and pushed his back as far as possible against the wall, hoping he'd get sucked into it. He shut his eyes painfully, clenching his head with his fist. "Go away, go away, go away, go away, go away..." he chanted feverishly.

_Click!_

"_Goawaygoawaygoawaygoway."_

_Creak!_

"_GOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAYGOAWAY."_

"Feliciano...?"

Feliciano's eyes snapped open and slowly glanced to the door. Lovino rushed over to him and kneeled in front of him, grasping his frail shoulder. He stiffed at the sudden contact and he sat there frozen. "Feliciano, it's Lovino... Hey, bastard... Are you ok?" Lovino asked cautiously. It took time to process, but finally Feliciano relaxed into his brother's grip. He weakly smiled at his older brother.

"L-Lovino... I'm fine now... Say, can we go home now? I want to take a siesta..."

Lovino shook his head sadly. "Why are you shaking your head, Lovi? Haha, you're being weird... Let's go home now, yeah? Haha, let's go home." Lovino swallowed hard and bit his lip before answering.

"No. You're not fine, Feli... You... haven't been fine, not since... You need to stay here, ok?"

Feliciano blinked slowly, breathe hitching. "W-why? I-I'm fine...! HAHA, see? I'm fine now..." the sweet face Lovino had taken for granted was gone now and was twisted with despair, "No... You wouldn't leave me AGAIN... NO, you can't make me stay here! Take me with you! Don't LEAVE me again!"

"You need to stay here Feliciano," Lovino said firmly, "Mr... uh..." He glanced back at the man, just realizing they hadn't been properly introduced.

"Kirkland. Arthur Kirkland," the man said and edged closer to the brothers. "R-Right... Mr. Kirkland is going to help take care of you ok? You can trust him," Lovino continued. Arthur kneeled to be at eye level with Feliciano and cleared his throat. It startled him as if he hadn't noticed the other man standing there before.

"Feliciano, your brother is concerned about... your health and we are trying to help you make the bad things go away," Arthur calmly said, "I'll be monitoring your condition during your time here, so nothing can hurt you here, especially while I'm nearby." He smiled softly at Feliciano. Feliciano took a good look at the stranger before let out a small sigh in relief. Arthur was young, possibly around his own age, had sandy blond hair and brilliant emerald eyes. Yes, emerald eyes, not the accursed eyes. Feliciano returned the smile with a feeble one. Arthur took this as a sign of acceptance, seeing as Lovino also seemed to relax a bit once Feliciano smiled. Arthur stood up and turned to Lovino.

"Right... It's time to go now Lovino."

Lovino hugged his little brother tightly. "Get well and don't cause any trouble or I'll come down to set you straight," he muttered. "I'll try," Feliciano muttered back. Lovino helped him up to his feet.

"You can visit on weekends from 8 am to 2pm, and can call to have a chat any day from 12pm to 6 pm. You'll have to limit your talk to half an hour since many of our patients also get phone calls and we have limited phones here," Arthur informed them both.

"Then it's settled, I'll try to make time on Saturdays to come visit and I'll call you during my lunch break. Be grateful I'm gonna take time from work for you!" Lovino grumbled jokingly. Feliciano gave a small yet hollow laugh and said, "That's because you have to... We're brothers, after all." Lovino smiled sadly and echoed, "We're brothers."

**(0oo0oo0)**

**Time: 16:05:19 pm**

"Ok, as you know, I'm Arthur Kirkland, the head nurse who will be overseeing your process during your time. Any problems you have should be directly addressed to me and to Dr. Jones, when he returns. Since you are new here, I'll need to ask you a few questions so I can better understand you. Is that alright?"

Feliciano blinked, averting his gaze from the photo of a kitten to Arthur, who didn't look very amused. "Scusa... I just saw the kitty and it was too adorable for me not to stare at it!" he apologized. Arthur chuckled lightly and took a quick look at the photo.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. My brother's – Peter's- cat. Nasty little bugger but adorable indeed," he mused. "Veh... You have a little brother, then?" Feliciano asked curiously. "Yes. We don't get along that well, but I'm the only thing he's got to a guardian," Arthur answered softly.

He pointed to the photo and laughed, "I gave it to him for Christmas. At first he was so disappointed that it wasn't the game console he wanted. He cursed me and threw a tantrum. Apparently he had already told his friends that his big brother was buying him a brand new Xbox or whatever the kids are into nowadays. After his temper had gone down, he began playing with the cat's tail and found it far more entertaining than the games our older brothers bought him. Since then, they've been inseparable."

Feliciano giggled and sighed contently. "It sounds like you two care for each other a lot... Lovino and I never got along as kids, but after our mom died, we started doing everything together... We have a cat too! He didn't want it around him at first, but kittens have ways to get people to like them after a while... Soon he had her sleeping with him because her purring relaxes him. Funny, isn't?" Arthur hummed in agreement.

After a few moments of silence, Arthur cleared his throat. "Feliciano... You must know that the doctor that will be checking your process as well, Dr. Jones... His eye colour is blue. Will that be a problem for you? If it is, I must know now so that we can find you another doctor."

"Huh? Why would I have a problem with Dr. Jones' eye colour?" Feliciano asked. Arthur furrowed his brows and frowned, but said nothing. He turned and returned to his desk. "Well," he said formally, as if nothing happened, "shall we begin our session?"

**(0oo0oo0)**

**Time: 21:27:16 pm**

Arthur sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Another late night in the office, he should be used to it by now, but the patient he was currently writing about was something he hadn't seen before. He stared intensely at the dark letters which spelled out "VARGAS, FELICIANO". He had reread his report a thousand times, yet each time, he felt the need to correct it and add in more thoughts. It was the first time someone had left him baffled after the initial session. This was an interesting case and Feliciano was an interesting person. Rereading his report, he added in the notes section in his neat cursive writing, "Completely mad, or shows true potential for complete recovery?"

Lovino had warned Arthur about Feliciano's disturbing behaviour towards blue eyes, yet when he had informed Feliciano about Dr. Jones, it appeared to not faze him in the slightest. He even had a pleasant chat with the patient with no signs of insanity though Feliciano was obviously having an episode in the room before Arthur arrived with Lovino. Maybe... Arthur groaned and wrote another note underneath his previous note. "Bipolar or a personality disorder?"

Arthur jumped at the sound of his phone ringing. "Bloody hell..." he picked the phone and put it to his ear, "Yes, Arthur speaking."

"ARTHUR WHY AREN'T YOU HERE YET! I'M HUNGRY AND CUPCAKE'S LITTERBOX SMELLS WEIRD! YOU JERK, COME OVER HERE AND MAKE US FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

He held the phone an arm's length away from him. "Peter, please don't shout through the phone. I can hear you perfectly without you making my eardrums bleed," Arthur scolded once the person on the other line had stopped screaming.

"Well, then don't just leave me here by myself without having some kind of food to eat! Or at least tell me that you're staying at work late again so I can go bug the neighbours for food!"

"You've bothered Mr. Oxenstierna and Tino too much already. Just stay put and I'll be there in a bit. I'll make it up to you."

"How? Will you take me to that French restaurant Berwald takes Tino to every Friday? By the way, they have their window open and it sounds like they're watching a ghost movie. Can we watch a ghost movie too?"

"I'll take you to that pizza parlour you like so much... Wait, what?! Err... Y-Yes! That's it, t-they're watching a ghost movie... Sure, sure, just get away from the window and don't peek inside! I'll be there in a few!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver, gathered his things and rushed out the door. Halfway down the hall, a figure reached out for his shoulder, stopping Arthur abruptly. Arthur's shoes squeaked as they came to a sudden halt and he caught himself from tripping. "Who the bloody hell?!"

"Yo, Artie!"

Arthur groaned and turned, irritated, to the man in white. "Dr. Jones, so great to see you again, I'm rather busy at the moment, and you're back late, and I finished the latest patient's report, it'll be on your desk first thing in the morning, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way, oh and don't call me Artie ever," Arthur's way was blocked by the muscular doctor.

"What's the rush, handsome? Got a date or something?" the man teased. Arthur felt his blood pressure rise up.

"No, I'm busy with other things, so please move." The man continued to block his way.

"Say, Arthur, why won't you return my feelings and go on a date with me?" the taller man leaned close to Arthur. "No," Arthur replied bluntly, "I haven't the time for dates and quite frankly, Alfred, though I admit I'm rather feminine, I'm not gay, so please stop harassing me. I've told you this a thousand times, so stop bothering me with these dates."

Alfred chuckled and stepped aside, allowing Arthur to pass. He flashed a handsome smile and said, "Alright, you don't need to get all butthurt about it. Say hi to Peter for me, ok?" Arthur rolled his eyes and stormed off.

* * *

_**Edit: Thanks, Aloof-Star24, for your suggestion. I'm a fail, so I don't really proofread my grammar before submitting. I appreciate that you took the time to review my story and I hope you continue to read on and find it as interesting. Hope this edit makes up for my fail!**_

_**As a side note, and this is to all, I apologise early for any OCC-ish behaviour the characters may start to develop. I'll try to not make it so that one of the characters might as well not have been a Hetalia character, if it makes any sense...**_

_**~Demise**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello people, happy late New Years~! Hope you all had good times for the holidays, but if you didn't, that sucks and I'm sorry that you didn't have a good time. I haven't died yet. I'm still writing the story! I'm trying to keep it lengthy but without seeming like I'm rushing the story line either, so sorry for this chapter being a tad shorter than the first chapter. I might be taking another hiatus to keep focus in school but I'll be writing more chapters to edit later and hopefully that will make up for not updating every week or whatever. So, as always, sorry for the OOC-ness the characters might show as I am trying to keep in character while expanding in how I think they would behave in this situation. I don't own Hetalia or any characters, they belong to the ever-so wonderful creator. I apologise for all errors this chapter has and hope you all enjoy it~!**_

_**Blue Eyes**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

**Day 5**

**Patient: Feliciano Vargas**

**Date: XX-XX-20XX**

**Time: 09:35:06 am**

**Notes: **_**Patient seems to be enjoying himself around the others. Has yet to show further signs of strange behaviour. Another session with the patient may prove more fruitful than initial session. **_

"Huhuhu, you are funny. You have more jokes, no?"

"V-veh?! You really think so? Oh, but I don't have anymore... Don't you have any to share?"

He bowed his head, a dark shadow casting over his eyes eerily. "My jokes aren't so funny. They are more... disturbing and end in death. Though they may not be jokes... Huhuhu..."

Feliciano winced, trembling in fear. "Y-You don't say..." As quickly as the shadow appeared, it was replaced by a sweet smile.

"That was joke! Funny, da?"

Feliciano blinked, mouth shaped in an "o". He began to laugh uncontrollably, making his new-found friend smile widely in glee.

"That was funny! Kind of creepy, but you really got me!" Feliciano hiccupped between laughs.

"Good, good!"

"Mr. Braginski, it's time for your session," they turned to the nonchalant nurse, their laughter stopping all together. The young nurse tapped her foot, lips pursed in annoyance. "Come on, we don't have all day..." she drawled, taking a look at her watch.

"O-oh, well then, it was nice meeting you, Ivan," Feliciano said, awkwardly. Ivan smiled, lips stretching across his face.

"It was nice meeting you, Feliciano. I hope we see each other again! Maybe next time, you have joke ready for me!" Ivan turned and followed the nurse out of the day room, humming tunelessly. Feliciano smiled to himself. Maybe this place isn't so bad after all, he thought.

"Oh, Feliciano, there you are." Feliciano glanced and saw Arthur approaching him.

"Mr. Kirkland!" he chirped and turned to face Arthur, "good to see you again! Is it time for lunch yet? I'm really hungry but the food here sucks! Did you bring me something good?"

"Err... no... I helped cook though...," Arthur muttered.

"What'd you say? I didn't hear you," Feliciano asked innocently.

"Nothing... nothing..." Arthur pushed aside his hurt pride and said, "Your brother's here to visit you. Also, when you're finished speaking with him, you must come back to see me. Dr. Jones returned to work today so he will be checking on you this afternoon." Feliciano stared at Arthur, as if trying to process everything he was told. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned. "Err... Did I say it too fast?" he asked.

It seemed to finally connect and Feliciano smiled and clapped his hands excitedly. "Lovi's here? Great! I haven't seen him in so long! Maybe he'll take me home this time... Anyways, lead the way~! I hope he brought something for me!"

"You seem awfully cheery today," Arthur remarked as they walked down to the visiting room. It was another warm day, as expected in late summer. The caretakers had opened the barred windows to let in the soft breeze. Feliciano could hear the cheerful chirps of the robins outside mixed with the gurgling croaks of the ravens. The mix between the high whistling and low caws sounded like a cacophonous melody, suitable for the chaos of those inside the asylum. Feliciano found it to be relaxing.

"Well, I made a new friend! He's a little weird but he's funny!"

"Is that so? Good to hear that. Ah, here we are," Arthur opened the door and let Feliciano in. Feliciano's eyes scanned the area until he found a familiar pair of hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Lovino!"

"Fratello!"

Arthur felt his lips tug upwards at the sight of the two brothers hugging and speaking in fast Italian. They really are good to each other, he thought as they sat down opposite to each other. He took a seat a few tables away from them, took out a pad and pen, and watched.

**(0oo0oo0)**

**Time: 11:10:48 am**

**Notes: **_**...**_

_**Still no sign of disturbing behaviour, even as his brother left. Perhaps we might be able to get a glimpse when he meets Dr. Jones. Must keep back-up close just in case patient becomes difficult to control. Current thoughts are leading toward personality disorders or –**_

"Lovino's gone now. I have to go meet Dr. Jones, right?"

Arthur looked up from his notes and saw Feliciano standing close to him. "Oh, err, yes. That's right. Did you have a good chat with your brother?" Arthur stuffed the notes and pen in his shirt pocket and stood up from his seat. He noticed something was different about Feliciano this time. Feliciano nodded slowly before speaking.

"He didn't take me home this time because he says I'm still not better," he started, eye casted down and brows pushed together in deep thought, "I don't understand... There's nothing... I'm fine... right?"

Arthur patted his shoulder. "You still have a long way before you can get better, but we can help you get better faster if you let us help you," Arthur said gently, "Hopefully, after your session with Dr. Jones, we can begin treatment. So keep a stiff upper lip and you'll be going home soon enough."

Feliciano sniffed and smiled lightly. "Thanks. You're really nice. Not a lot of people are nice to me, especially after I was marked as mentally unstable," he murmured. Arthur's eyes flickered in surprise but he maintained his composure. He said nothing, not knowing how to respond. He simply turned and cleared his throat.

"Shall we head off then?" Feliciano's mood suddenly changed and he smiled widely.

"Yeah! Lead the way~!"

It was a quiet trip to Dr. Jones' office. Arthur mulled over the sudden mood changes and Feliciano whistled to the bird's melody. Maybe it isn't such a good idea to have him meet someone with blue eyes just yet... Arthur thought as they got nearer to the office. "Feliciano, do you remember what I told you about Dr. Jones?" he asked hesitantly.

"You said something about him before?"

"Yes, about his eyes."

"O-oh..."

Arthur stopped and glanced to Feliciano. "You have to tell me right now, is it going to be a problem for you?" Arthur asked again.

"I-I don't know... I... don't think so... h-he's just trying to help... yes? There's nothing to fear," he replied, the last part sounding more like a question than a statement. Arthur nodded and assured, "Yes, nothing to fear."

The door was wide open and standing outside, they could hear the soft _tap tap _of the keyboard, followed by a long sigh from the person inside. Arthur signalled Feliciano to stay, entered first and knocked on the door gently to announce their presence. Alfred looked up and grinned at Arthur.

"Artie! What brings you to my office? Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" Alfred teased playfully as he stood from his seat. Arthur scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Vargas is here, you know, the one that has been waiting for your lazy arse to return?" he retorted. Alfred chuckled and adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, yes, we'll continue this wonderful banter later, shall we? Bring the dude in!"

Arthur stepped back outside, relieved to see Feliciano still waiting for him. "Feliciano, you may come in now." He stayed motionless, staring ahead blankly. "Feliciano, are you ok?" Arthur cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly. He jumped, startled and looked at Arthur.

"Huh, what?"

"Feliciano...?"

He blinked then cocked his head to the side. "Arthur, was Dr. Jones not there?"

"Err... What? I said..." Arthur paused and glanced over to where Feliciano was staring at before. A large doubled sided window was there, looking over the visiting area. Few patients and relatives were there now. None stood out to Arthur, but something did to Feliciano.

"Arthur, who is that guy?" Feliciano suddenly asked, pointing at the window.

"Who are you talking about?" Arthur asked confused.

"Him! He's sitting by himself there! The blonde one wearing a grey coat!"

"Feliciano... I don't see anyone like that."

"But..." Feliciano looked again and blinked in surprise, "Oh! He left..."

"What... did he look like?" Arthur asked suspiciously. 'If he's beginning to hallucinate, this might be worse than we thought', he frowned.

Feliciano blinked slowly, and then suddenly smiled cheerfully at Arthur. "What did who look like?"

Arthur stared hard at the Italian, baffled. "V-ve...?"

"DUDE! What's with the hold-up? Artie~!" Alfred impatiently called out. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and shouted back, "H-he's coming in right now... And stop calling me Artie!" He turned to Feliciano and motioned the Italian to proceed. Feliciano took a deep breath, muttering in quick Italian to himself before entering.

Alfred had barely opened his mouth to speak when Feliciano began to scream.

"Feliciano! Calm down!" Arthur's shouts were drowned out by Feliciano's bloodcurdling screams, "He's trying to help you!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NONNO! NONNO, HELP ME!"

Arthur found out two things in that moment. Though Feliciano seemed weak and thin, bony elbows hitting him in the gut and face hurt just as bad as being punched by a professional fighter. That, and as much as he disliked Alfred, he had no choice but to acknowledge Alfred's immense strength. Alfred held Feliciano in a bear hug, subduing the Italian's wild swings.

"DUDE! CALM DOWN AND LISTEN, 'KAY?"

Feliciano stiffened, his scream stuck in his throat. Arthur rubbed his bruised nose and sore stomach. "...Thanks," he grumbled, rolling his eyes when he received a cocky smile from Alfred.

"No problem bro. Anyways, Feliciano, was it? Dude, calm down, I'm the doctor! I'm gonna help you and junk, 'kay? Now when I let go, you just have to stay calm so we don't scare security and have them inject you. I don't think you want that, and I don't either 'cause I need to help you get better and I can't do that if you're out cold for two days. O~kay?" Alfred waited a few seconds before releasing Feliciano. To their surprise, the Italian was calm now and Alfred let out a sigh of relief.

"Whew! Now that that's settled, Artie, you can go now! I'll send for you to take Feliciano back later, 'kay?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but said nothing. He took one last look at Feliciano and nodded in response. As he walked out of the door, the security guards were approaching. 'Took them long enough,' he scoffed mentally. "Stay nearby, and don't go in unless it gets out of Dr. Jones' control," Arthur ordered and with that, decided to go back to his normal schedule.

* * *

_**Yup, before I get comments saying, "Ivan's there too?!", he is there and will be further explained as to why in later chapters~ Hope you enjoyed it and are looking for more.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, hello everyone, the next chapter is here~! With the whole new season happening, I felt re-inspired to continue writing this! Wasn't it a great start to a new season? Anyways, not a lot happens in this chapter, or does it? Again, sorry for all the grammar and any spelling errors it may have and sorry if it's a boring chapter, but still trying to make the story lengthy and not too rushed. Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters created by Hima-papa. **

**EDIT: So as I was writing the next chapter, I realized that the beginning should probably be the ending to this chapter, so yeah... Just adding more onto the ending.**

* * *

**Day 13**

**Patient: Feliciano Vargas**

**Date: XX-XX-20XX**

**Time: 08:42:13 am**

**Notes: **_**Feliciano seems to be calmer around Dr. Jones despite having made an outburst at first. Still spaces out and continues to make a racket at night. **__**Also hallucinates about a blonde man in a grey coat. Will speak to Jones about side effects of medicine.**_

Though autumn was still weeks away, a cold wind had brought stray clouds, blocking out the warm summer sun. The lack of sun greyed the white walls of the room, making tiny scuffs and small stains visible at first glance. The fluorescent lights buzzed above Arthur's head, giving him a small headache. He removed his reading glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone call.

"...I told you I have to work that day. What? ... No, Peter, stop being such a pest! ...We'll –"

"Mr. Kirkland, I have some forms here for you."

Arthur looked up and saw a timid young man standing at the door. There was nothing memorable or different Arthur could say about him. The man was lanky and about his height. His wavy light brown was tied back into a ponytail, his pale face cleared of loose strands. His green eyes glanced down every once in a while, unable to maintain an eye-level gaze for long. He was a calm soul, polite and hardworking. If it wasn't for the lad being his assistant, Arthur would have never noticed him. He was fond of his assistant though, much better than the last one.

"Oh, thank you Toris, I'll take them in just a moment," he politely said and muttered into the phone, "We will speak about this when I'm finished working." He hung up and returned his attention at Toris. "Sorry about that, I'll take those forms from you now." Toris smiled politely at Arthur as he handed the stack of papers over.

"Here you go... Ummm, also... Eduard informed me that there's an early visitor waiting for a Mr. Feliciano Vargas... Isn't that one of your patients?" Toris asked.

Arthur looked up from his reading, surprised. "Is that so? Must be his brother, though he knows when visiting hours start... I'm not even sure if he's even awake."

"Should I tell Eduard to let the visitor pass? He's been waiting there since 8..."

"Since 8...?" Arthur furrowed his brows and frowned. He couldn't help but worry about who the visitor was. "Can't be his brother...," he murmured under his breath.

"...Is there something wrong?"

"...No, it's nothing," Arthur finally answered and stood from his desk, "...Thank you, Toris. If there isn't anything else, I'll begin my duties for the day." He glanced down at his notes as he picked them up. "Oh, and Toris?"

Toris stopped halfway out the door and turned to Arthur. "Yes, sir?"

"Get me a complete list of side effects for Mr. Vargas' medication. It'll save me the time and energy to ask Dr. Jones myself. I'll leave his folder with you, but this is between you and I, understood?" He held the file out to Toris.

Toris silently took the manila folder, glancing up to meet Arthur's eyes for a moment before looking back down quickly. "Understood... sir."

**Time: 09:05:23 am**

Feliciano sighed heavily, relieved at the bright light suddenly illuminating his small room. Another sleepless night, haunted by the accursed eyes. "It can't hurt me anymore... the light is here... it never comes when it's day... it can't hurt me, until the night comes," Feliciano muttered. Once calm, he looked around. The cold metal chair was on its side, acting as a barrier in front of the door. Black scratches had appeared overnight by the desk. A blurred flashback came to him, reminding him of a failed attempt to move the desk. Seeing nothing else of interest, he stood up but instantly regretted doing so as he felt a sharp pain on his knee.

He reached down to roll up the legs of his pants, wincing at the pain. A cluster of purple and green bruises had formed on his knee and was beginning to spread towards his lower leg. "W-what...?" He noticed large scarlet scratches deeply etched into his lightly tanned arms. His eyes travelled down his arms and stopped at his fingernails. Even though his nails were carefully kept to the nub, they were stained crimson.

Feliciano whimpered, knowing what would happen if Lovino decided to visit and see the marks. "If Lovi or Arthur sees me like this, I'll never be able to go home..." He quickly rolled down the white pant legs and stretched the sleeves of his white long-sleeved shirt as far as he could. He hurried on and returned everything to its rightful place, hoping that the marks on the walls go unnoticed. A far-fetched thought, but one could dream, couldn't they?

_Click!_

Feliciano turned violently towards the door, a look of fear crossing his face. He readjusted his sleeves nervously and waited for the door to open.

_Creak..._

"Feliciano? Oh, good, you're awake," Arthur said, entering the room. His sharp emerald eyes immediately darted towards the marks behind the desk.

"B-buon giorno, Arthur!" Feliciano stepped in his line of sight nervously, "Is it time for breakfast yet?" He saw Arthur's lips tighten into a frown.

"Good morning... and yes, breakfast is starting, but that's not why I came here for... Feliciano, did you try to move your desk? And don't try to lie to me; I can see the marks on the wall."

"V-ve...," tears formed at the corners of the Italian's eyes and he began to splutter, "I-I did, but but I couldn't! I can't remember what I w-wanted to do with it – and it wouldn't b-budge! It was so dark in here, and, and I was so scared...! Please don't tell my brother." Feliciano stopped, eyes widening with fear. He grabbed onto Arthur's sleeves tightly, startling the Brit. "Dio mio, h-he's not here, is he? PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM! I'LL BEHAVE, I SWEAR! I WON'T HAVE NIGHTMARES ANYMORE. I'LL BE GOOD FROM NOW ON!"

"Feliciano! Calm yourself and let go of me!" Arthur exclaimed, completely confounded, "I don't know if Lovino is here or not... I say, get a hold of yourself!"

The Italian released Arthur and retreated back to the corner where he had spent the night, sobbing silently. Arthur sighed, a thought of pity crossing his mind before his eyes caught sight of the marks on Feliciano's wrists.

Feliciano's breath hitched as Arthur took hold of his thin hands and held them up, his sleeves no longer covering his wrists. He couldn't read the expression on the Brit's face. It wasn't anger, it wasn't pity, and it wasn't disgust. To Feliciano, it was a combination of the three.

Arthur couldn't find the right word to describe the look on the Italian's face. It was fear and shock, perhaps distraught. He held on tightly to the shaking hands and assessed the damage. Arthur's first thought was if this had happened before without Lovino's knowledge. Then his motherly instincts kicked in and he thought, what could be haunting Feliciano so much that he hurts himself to this degree.

"P-Please... don't..."

"Shush," Arthur said soothingly, "Now, go sit on the bed. I'll be back."

Feliciano blinked as Arthur released him but did as was told. He hiccupped and sniffed, tears no longer streaming. He hung his head in shame, awaiting for a punishment. Minutes passed before he felt a damp, cold cloth on his left arm. He looked up, realizing Arthur was cleaning the wounds.

"You have a visitor..." Arthur finally said calmly, "We mustn't let them see you in this mess, now can we?"

"V-Veh...?"

Arthur glanced at him, offering a rare smile at him. The Brit took some bandages and began to dress the scratches. "Might be your brother, you know. As long as you promise to try not to harm yourself again, I will promise to not tell. But if this happens again, I'm afraid I'll have no other choice but inform both Lovino and Dr. Jones. But for now...," he stood up, having finished tending to Feliciano's arms, "this will be between you and me, understood?"

Feliciano sat there, stunned. Arthur stopped halfway out the door and turned back. "Understood, Feliciano?" He staggered back as a sudden weight thrown around his body.

"Grazie! Thank you!" Feliciano continued to keep him in a tight bear hug for a long time. Arthur waved off some guards who thought the Italian was attacking him and patted Feliciano in the back.

"Err, yes well... Shall we go?"

"Si!"

**Time: 09:35:04 am**

Lovino glared at the bandages on Feliciano's arms. He didn't believe his brother's story of accidentally walking into poison ivy, not in the slightest. 'How stupid does he think I am? Wipe that stupid smile off your face, dumbass', he thought as his anger rapidly rose to dangerous levels. Feliciano continued smiling, his cheeks slowly getting tired.

"So, let me get this straight. They let you go outside, and the first shit you do is walk straight into poison ivy," Lovino growled in annoyance.

"Yup! Well, it mostly got on my arms and to stop me from scratching and hurting myself, they put these on!" Feliciano cheerfully added, ignorant of his brother's suspicion.

"Well you're a dumb ass!" Lovino angrily shouted, raising his voice, "either you're really fucking stupid or you think I am! I know you're lying to me, bastard!"

"Veh?! No! It's the truth! Really Lovi! Why would I lie to you?" Feliciano asked, trying to hide his guilt. He nervously looked around, noticing people staring at the enraged Italian. "L-Lovi, calm down please," he tried, changing his tactics, "You know I get scared when someone yells at me..." He forced out a few tears as an added touch and bowed his head. He felt relieved when he heard his brother grumbled an apology.

"Fine, fine... but you better not be lying to me."

"I'm not..."

Lovino scoffed but didn't press the matter any further. Feliciano smiled again, knowing he had convinced his brother for now.

"So, how is everyone?" he asked quietly, "have you told Antonio where I'm at? He should come and visit me... I haven't seen him in a long time. Have you seen Elizaveta or Roderich at all? I heard they were fighting again before I... left." He stifled a giggle when he saw his brother turn red at the mention of their Spanish friend.

"S-Stupid... Of course I told Antonio about this... He kept bugging the shit out of me and wouldn't stop until I told him where you were...," Lovino's blush faded away and continued, "As for the others, Elizaveta left Roderich. I walked past their apartment and she was taking her stuff to the pink bastard's place. Dunno why."

"Is that so?" Feliciano gasped, "But they love each other a lot..."

"By the sounds of it, Elizaveta didn't love him enough," Lovino waved it off, "Roderich hasn't left his apartment since she left. Must have been pretty bad."

"Eliza told me that he was getting jealous of an old friend of hers just because she had gone to visit him alone. That's as much as I can remember," Feliciano sighed sadly, "why would they break up? Eliza loves Roddy, even if he doesn't see it..." He looked over to Lovino and stared before adding bluntly, "Have you and Antonio started dating yet?"

"W-What?!"

"Haha, Antonio was right, your face does turn into a tomato when you're embarrassed."

"S-Shut up! If you weren't in here, I would beat the shit out of you, bastard! I'm gonna kill that tomato bastard! Talking shit about me with my little brother, that asshole!"

Feliciano laughed loudly, amused by Lovino's reaction. He had missed his brother's antics very much, and it was good to see his brother hadn't changed. "No, Antonio was just saying how cute you were. I think he really _reeeeeally _likes you, Lovi!"

"S-Shut up... idiot."

Lovino crossed his arms and frowned. "Wipe that stupid smile off your face," he grumbled, causing Feliciano's smile to grow bigger.

"But I missed having fun with you, Lovi~!"

"Then do us both a favour and take better care of yourself! I...," the older Italian mumbled the last part.

"What was that? Didn't hear you~!"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Say it, pleeeeeeease!"

"Shut up!"

"Please!"

"No! You heard me!"

Lovino's phone beeped loudly in his pocket. He angrily took it out and looked at it. "Fuck... Those dumbasses are calling me back to work..." Feliciano's eyes gazed down in disappointment.

"Oh..."

"Hey...," Lovino reached over and grabbed his hand gently, "I told you why I had come here earlier than usual. I'll be back next weekend, ok?" He gave a rare smile when he felt Feliciano squeeze his hand. "Take better care of yourself ok? Don't go running into poison ivy, you hear?"

Feliciano said his goodbyes but remained seated long after Lovino had left. He didn't exactly hate this place, but he missed his brother and his friends greatly. Arthur was making his stay bearable, the only one who showed his compassion so far, but God, how he hated the nights when the Brit wasn't around. The cold dark room was too small and the walls closed in on him at night. He heard the heavy footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right in front of his room. The low demonic chuckle rumbled against the marred walls. "_Go away!_" Feliciano hissed in pain, "_Nonno, Lovi..._"

"Feliciano?"

His eyes shot open, momentarily confused. "Did you hear me? I asked if your brother had left," Arthur asked. He furrowed in brows when he saw a flicker of fear run through Feliciano's amber eyes.

"Oh, Arthur! Yes, he had to leave early today..."

"Ah, well, one of the nurses just informed me that you have a phone call."

Feliciano blinked. "A phone call?" he echoed, "Who?"

"Not sure, but perhaps one of your friends? Were you close to anyone other than your brother?"

"Oh! I have a ton of friends! There's Antonio, Roderich, Elizaveta, Feliks – "

"Then it must be one of them. Come on then."

Feliciano's dark thoughts flew out the window and now excitement flourished. He wondered who could be on the other line. He had lied a bit about having a ton of friends. Even before _that _happened, Feliciano was sociable but most people found him annoying and some took advantage of his friendly demeanour.

"Try to keep it less than two hours, but there hasn't been many people calling, so I don't think time would be a problem," Arthur said, handing the black phone to Feliciano.

"Ok~! Ciao~ this is Feliciano."

After a few seconds of silence, the person on the other line spoke.

"Hello, you are Feliciano Vargas, ja?"

"V-Veh? Who's this...?" Feliciano asked nervously. He didn't recognise the deep voice coming from the other line. It was too deep to be Roderich, though he could hear a similar, subtle accent the Austrian had.

"Erm, Mr. Vargas, you don't have to sound so alarmed. My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. I'm a... detective, investigating your case. I would like to ask a few questions, if you don't mind?" It was probably all in his mind, but the man sounded rehearsed to the Italian.

"A detective...? I didn't know I was being... investigated," Feliciano responded hesitantly. Who was this Ludwig? Was this man hired by Lovino? It was unsettling that someone was actually investigating him, when all he wanted to do was to forget.

"Your case could be related to several homicides and kidnappings, and you are the only person is known to have survived. Any information that may link to your kidnapper can help prevent another person from suffering the same fate," the man explained. Again, rehearsed.

"...I-I already told the police I don't know anything... Did my brother hire you?" Feliciano asked, a rare feeling of anger suddenly rising.

"No," the man answered finally, "Like I said, there are other cases similar to yours. Mr. Vargas, if you know anything at all... even the smallest detail can be the key to find the culprit."

"I already told you," Feliciano said firmly, " I don't know anything..." He heard the man sigh in frustration.

"You must remember something -"

"I don't!" he shouted angrily, "Even if I do, I just want to forget, so don't call again and leave me alone!" He slammed the phone down on the receiver. His throat felt tight and he could not find his breath. Feliciano gasped for air like a fish out of water, clawed at his arms, but cursed loudly when he felt the tightly wrapped bandages guarding the skin. His arms felt heavy, the weight of invisible chains bounded his wrists. Feliciano knew this feeling; _he _made sure of it – that man with those demon blue eyes who watched the Italian, _always_.

The next thing he knew, a bright light was being shined in his eyes as different voices yelled at him. "W-What happened...?"

"Feliciano! Good God man, you scared the living hell out of me!" Arthur turned off the small flashlight he was using, un-blinding Feliciano. Alfred and another nurse were standing next to Arthur, checking the Italian's vitals.

"Pulse seems to be returning to normal, skin still feels clammy. Toris, dude, bring Mr. Vargas' medicine. It should help." Toris nodded, and left. Alfred sighed and relief and spoke again, "How do you feel, Feliciano?"

"What...? My head hurts..."

"He still seems to be out of it..." Arthur said worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Artie, he'll be fine."

"Don't bloody call me Artie, and I will worry if I bloody want to!" Arthur felt a chill run down his spine as a flicker of anger crossed Alfred's usually cheerful eyes. The uneasiness didn't fade away even after the American laughs and waves him off.

"Whatever you say Artie!" Toris rushes into the room with a small paper cup.

"Here's the medication, doctor."

"Thanks bro!"

'What... what was that just now...?' Arthur shuddered. He returned to tending Feliciano, and his mind wandered back to his patient.

* * *

**...I think you can guess who is making their grand appearance, ja? More coming soon, things are gonna get more interesting from here (hopefully).**


End file.
